


半裙春水

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从始至终，他们都情投。</p>
            </blockquote>





	半裙春水

分级：R18  
预警： 低俗描述，语言暴力，神经质。  
剧情概括：最后他们情投，意合？无论如何，要在一起啦。  
一：  
冬日的被窝，与秋日的沼泽  
“累死了，这种兼职以后也不想干了啊…”  
懒懒抱怨的话语后紧跟着是一团烟，见一微微仰头，看着秋末的银杏叶，叶黄半老，摇摇欲坠。墙壁的冰冷已经穿过了毛发，传到头颅。很凉啊。见一再次将烟蒂再次送入唇间。没意思。  
坐在身边的男人，只是透过眼角微微一睹，并不打算把难得的休息时间拿去给这人解闷。活动着被劳役一天的肩周后展正希往墙上一靠，闭目养神了起来。  
“宝贝，在这里等妈妈一会儿~”  
“好的！”  
叮铃铃，店门上挂着风铃响起，这似乎与坐在店门口的两位穿着制服的店员无关，他们依旧坐靠在长椅上，该抽烟的抽烟，该打盹的打盹。今天他们可是被过度压榨的劳动人民。忙活一天，即使过了高峰期还被成精的店长说着今日天气真好难得出了太阳年轻人就该多去晒晒，而将他们‘赶’到了店门口。做起了活招牌。  
躁啊，太阳都快下山了。  
见一半耷着眼皮，细长的双眼，也不见得比平日要小到哪去，看着自己吐出的细长烟雾，就像癌细胞一样，迅速的扩大，污染，侵占。  
“大姐姐！妈妈说，女孩不能劈开腿坐！”  
忽然，耳边响起小女孩特有的清脆声线，就像是正义的卫士看见了不符常理的肮脏东西，极具正义感。见一的余光看见展正希抬起了沉重的眼皮。吸了口烟。有些刺耳啊小萝莉。见一懒懒的弹去落在裙上的烟灰，可不得烫坏了，还要再穿几天呢。  
说起来，罪魁祸首还是那个脑袋被门夹的店长，制服不够就别招那么多人，招了，竟然拿着女装充数，真他妈够奇葩。但更匪夷所思的，是见一这家伙拉着就要转身离开的他欣然接受。展正希迷迷糊糊地想着要不要跟小萝莉解释一下。可刚刚进入休息状态的大脑就像钻进了冬日暖和的被窝里，反应慢的就像在赖床。还没等他开口，见一就用行动简单明了的告诉了萝莉：嗨！我可是个有鸡鸡的大哥哥噢！  
展正希瞬间清醒！我操！我操！我操！！  
一把抓住见一还撩着裙摆那只邪恶之手的手腕，起身，迈步，飞奔，逃跑！  
身后是萝莉绵绵无期，悠长持久的惊声尖叫。  
操！  
二：  
“你他妈是白痴吗！”  
砰的一声，展正希一手甩人，一手甩门，口中暴吼，一气呵成。就像是跟这男人上演过的无数次戏码。  
“啊呀…小姑娘还那么小，过几天就会忘了啦”他也像往常一样，在这个正如其名字一样正直的男孩面前，双唇一撅，眼中泛水，无视风险，迎火而上，撒娇打痞耍无赖。他的炸毛与服软，全只能在他一人手中。  
见一轻松的节拍，让展正希气结。愤怒是越发阴沉的脸，空气就像被丢进了速冻柜，周身气压被迫迅速降低。眼看就要爆发。但见一就是呆呆的看着。年龄带来着逐渐成熟的步伐，总是先从外貌开始。  
“阿希，你今天好帅——啊！”  
话的最后尾音，是被挨在左脸颊的那一拳打出来的。嗯，不错，今天好歹也让他把话说全了。只是还没来得及咽下的口水，是跟着人一起，跌落到了地上。我家正希，还是一样的能打呢。  
“谢谢！今天你也很！美！”  
成熟期独特沙哑的嗓音，将话说的一字一顿，大概本意是带着一丝嘲讽。但展正希是直来直往惯了，不常用这种拐弯抹角的语法，让这话说起来，效果大减，如果没有瞪向见一的那种眼神，完全可以将这理解为由心的夸奖。只是啊，展正希这一瞪，也没持续太久，就移开了视线。就像刚刚进行的那场‘逃跑’一样。  
仓惶，像做贼样的心虚。  
“阿希…”展正希的窘迫，让本该感到被话羞辱的那位心里却是沾沾自喜，甚是洋洋得意。将笑意藏着不露风水，嘴角一歪，双眉紧皱，蹭在地上哼哼唧唧。  
展正希感觉头疼，这家伙的乱哼就像发情的野猫一样，脑中又不禁浮现起刚刚眼前的那一幕……凌乱的发丝，不整的衣冠，在层层蕾丝边下露出的大腿，被黑丝勾出完美曲线的腿腹……  
我操！  
“干什么！”  
展正希没好气的答应着那人。背后抵靠着门，眼神看似沉稳地盯着对面窗户一动不动，但只有天知道，他的心现在有多跳，手心都要开始冒汗。危险。  
“我的脚好像扭着～了…”  
展正希暗暗调整好呼吸，不待见一将那凸显赢弱的尾音发出，就跨过横在路口的'尸体'，卷着一席风，冰凉冰凉。“自己爬起来”  
喂喂喂！  
伤心，寂寞，冷。  
倒在地上的见一，随着风的走向，带着裙子翻了半个身，支起手肘，拖着额，看着背对着他的男人。视线从他微露出的脚踝向上，笔直健美的双腿，圆滚挺翘的臀部，被黑色的西裤勾出曲线，健硕有力的腰肢，随着动作，在白色衬衫下，肉隐肉现。禁欲的越发撩人。见一细长的眼睛里的瞳孔被收缩的更小。嘴角的笑容就像是入侵池塘里的水葫芦。给人照成一种绿意葱葱，和谐美好的幻象。  
这是我的人，是我最心爱的男人啊。  
三：  
展正希不是没听见背后忽然奏起的嗒嗒声，那是高跟鞋打在地板上的声音，磨了他耳朵一天。反应迟缓了一秒，就让见一得了逞。哐铛一声，就像蝴蝶标本一样，被钉在了柜门之上。  
“我操！见一你发什么鬼疯？！”  
“展先生，你不想试试吗？”  
见一说着，便将胯轻轻摇晃了起来，展正希瞪着双眼，感受到挠在手背上的蕾丝裙摆，刺进耳膜中布料摩擦的声音，都让展正希感到头皮发麻。还想着要怎样组织语音去反击，或者干脆用拳头解决时，见一的膝盖，已经顶开了他的双腿。高跟鞋带来的助攻，让本来身高一般的他们俩出现了犯规的身高差。这让见一强行挤进那腿间后，他的大腿正好抵住了展正希腿间的炙热。  
反应不错嘛。  
展正希的脸蛋，猛然腾红。准备张牙舞爪的人被撼着连手指都动不了，见一进一步得寸进尺。俯下身来，停留在他的耳边，轻咬上耳廓，慢慢厮磨，缓缓呼出已经粘上情欲的沙哑声。  
“做什么都行噢”  
展正希的眼皮首先篑下，是连他自己都没察觉到的一阵癫颤。可其余，还紧绷的滴水不漏，紧咬着牙根，流露出来的情绪是不爽，是愤怒，是想将这个眼前生带一种独特中性美在淡妆下更显妖孽的孽障揍成狗屎的雄性本能。  
“唉～希希，难道我的魅力就那么差吗~”  
像是看不见展正希的颤动，见一故作失落的语气，活像风花雪夜场里被抛弃的情娘，他退出展正希的双腿间，面上落寞委屈，手上却是更进一步的下流无耻。猛然一把揽过展正希的腰，缠上展正希的腿，手不容抗拒的握住展正希的手，带着他，游览自己。从腹侧，到裙腰。从蕾丝裙褶，到呢绒黑丝，腿侧，腿腹……再迂回，裙摆，裙摆之下……  
手上的触感，肌肤的温度，刺激着中枢神经。让正希就像是被水鬼缠下的旱鸭，又像是喉间被呛进辣汁的南方人，强力抑制着越发想急促的呼吸，是濒临呼吸极限的憋气，肺部是被火烧一样要炸裂！心脏像是要跳出胸腔的猛烈！  
见一像是把到了他的脉门，低头，以珍视的程度。将人搂的更紧，吻上了他的发顶。  
别怕啊，宝贝，抓紧我了。我在这。  
“见一你放开我！”  
你看，老天对他生活开玩笑的毅力是如此锲而不舍，感天动地。  
展正希的挣扎像是忽然钻出水面的溺水者，急促，而又猛烈。刚还温顺着手掌又握起了拳头，用着蛮力，急着要抽回手，别出身，搅的他俩都要失去平衡。但最让见一失衡的，还是展正希的话。说的那么认真。放开你啊。  
见一的笑，还在，只是像凝固在了脸上，而毫无温度。  
噢，你还是不愿意啊。  
放开你啊，当然好啊。  
你的话我什么时候能不听？  
与其让你难受，不如自己承受着煎熬会让我更好受。  
放开你，当然好啊。  
好啊。  
四：  
见一嘴角的弧度没垮，甚至与之前相比更上扬几度。他笑意盈盈的松开了手，拍了拍裙摆，将自己昂头的小兄弟遮盖好。  
“冬天就是好啊想让小弟弟冷静下来出个门就行，都可以不用冲凉水澡了，是不是啊阿希。”  
展正希看着见一，微张的双唇像是猛然的朝空中吸了一口气。颤抖的睫毛在紧皱的浓眉下打架。见一朝他若无其事展开的轻松笑容，装帅潇洒到不得了的动作，口里还对他一如既往的打趣，就像什么事也没发生过。可他心却像是踩空了一拍，他看见了，看见那藏在细长双眼下，转瞬即逝的黯淡。展正希感到自己手指就像是失去了重物，难忍的发麻。用力再捏紧几分着拳头，隐藏自己的慌张无措。  
“白痴，现在还是秋末！”  
一把拉过正准备转身离去的男人手腕，该死的高跟鞋让他不得不仰头看向那人。贼眉鼠眼的家伙，一看就知道不是什么好东西。扣住这张过分白皙的脸颊，在拉向自己之前，展正希就闭上了眼，霸道而又生涩的对上了那张唇。  
展正希不知道，此时，见一那像狐狸一样眯起的眼中，泛着多么动人的春光。  
想哭。  
这就是此刻见一心情的描述语。即使正吻他的这位技术极烂，烂到仅仅只是双唇的相贴而已。但这就足够了。这种纯粹的肌肤碾压，可是，可是他最爱人给他的表白，是他给我的吻啊。  
见一笑弯的眼中，柔的要滴水。而其中盛满的宠溺，是到了随时可以溢出的程度。  
五：  
随着时间的推移，热血从头顶的褪去。当展正希意识到自己正在做什么时，满脑只有哇哦操。干巴的吻横在唇上，进退两难，左右为难。  
“希希，你这是要干嘛呢？”  
见一口中的无辜、不解装的再像，也掩饰不住满眼兴奋的下流本质。拉开一点距离，看着展正希，操，硬的发疼了。不再为难他。见一抵上展正希的额头，蹭着鼻头，像只缠绵的蛇，细细舔上展正希有些干燥的唇。麸起的皮被舔顺，紧闭的双唇被舔开，展正希感受到温滑的舌头的滑进了自己的口腔，身体瞬间因此紧绷，就像是一头刚被放出山有点神经过敏，随时准备战斗的幼兽。见一的眼中笑意渐浓，你看，我家展正希就是那么纯情，是个连接吻都不会的小处男。  
虽然自己也是第一次这么深入的与展正希接吻，但他是如此轻车熟路的知道他的敏感处。开玩笑，这可是霸占了他整个青春期的春梦剧情。舌尖恶劣的划过他的上颚，引起展正希不自主的发颤，下意识的又要往后躲，却中途顿住，放出一句恶狠狠的话：  
“操你妈！要干快干！”  
张着红肿着双唇，扯着情欲的嗓子，展正希发出的是被标准吻过度的黏糊嗓音，听的见一喉头滚动，下体蠢蠢欲动。  
“操谁妈？”见一歪头。“讨厌啊，希希明明知道我没妈妈呢”  
展正希愣住。虽然这句话只是一句情绪的口头禅不带任何攻击意味，但对于母亲，这么风轻云淡的混蛋话，是这恋母的家伙以前绝对说不出口的！  
“你这个混蛋！”  
挟着冷风，以十二分的力道，展正希朝着那张自己再熟悉不过的脸，一拳挥上。却被截在半路，见一没在由着这拳落在身上。不顾展正希的震惊，见一连着另一只手，将它们压至头顶，扯下裙带，将人束缚在顶柜的门把上。  
米白的裙带垂至肩，随着动作扫刮着展正希的脸颊。很痒。  
“不闹啦希希，等等引来店长可不好了” 见一没再看展正希一眼，手指扣在他的脖颈上，将头埋在了颈肩。听了这话，展正希减轻他的挣扎，但这头狮子的愤怒却丝毫不减，见一抚顺着展正希紧绷着肌肉。“不要生气啊，我只是在开玩笑”温柔的动作下，是一种克制下的戾气，阴冷。  
怎么办。年轻人就是控制力差啊。  
从领扣开始，见一灵活的解开了那些恼人的衣扣，抚上着那双腰。修长的指骨沿着背脊，带着掌心的微凉温度，一寸一寸向上爬，就像盖章一样，在这蜜色肌肤上半寸不落。“毕竟我又不是猴子，对吧？”抬头，见一直视着展正希的双眼，朝他，又或是自己问出“怎么会没有妈妈呢？”  
也不等展正希的回答，见一就低头，像是首尾呼应一般，以唇代印，从前额，到眉宇，从鼻梁，到鼻尖，到紧闭的双唇，没有深探，没有停留，嘴唇带着稍凉的温度，一路往下，畅通无阻，从展正希的喉结，肩胛，胸肌，直至那凸起的一点，他启唇露齿探舌，舔舐卷起厮磨，像遇见一颗逗号，流连之上。而另一边，则是指腹的碾压，指尖的掐捏。两颗小豆很快就充血涨红，连带着乳晕，以及整片胸膛，渲染开来。  
一阵急促而轻微的抽气。  
痛？  
捏住展正希要避开的腰肢，力道很重，重的指尖下那蜜色的肉都泛起了白，但瞬间，见一就卸下了力，像愧疚的爱抚，用着指腹轻轻摩擦着，而唇继续有条不稳的向下侵略，最后竟是以堪称虔诚的姿态，跪在了展正希面前，舌尖绕着小巧的肚脐打转，又像是不满舌尖带来的触感，张着牙齿想撕咬上去，但紧致的腹部并没有多少肉能让他叼，试了几次都咬空，最后见一像是带着怒气一口吻上，死命吸允到那里跟咬过一样鲜红，嘟囔着：“下次不让你去打球了”  
六：  
直至拉链被拉开的声音响起时，展正希都还不相信见一真的会做，或者不会做的太过火，要是真发生什么，也不过就是互撸撸就罢了，但是当见一哗啦一声，将他的外裤连着底裤一把扯下时，展正希还是慌了，特别是当他的‘小弟弟’还虎头虎脑不顾主人威严的顶着围裙嚣张着他的性奋时，展正希更是臊的要跑。  
“它是为我而站的吗？希希～”  
展正希像是被火烧的害臊脸让见一忍不住想更近一步，扬着笑的一脸天真的脸，隔着围裙，在展正希的顶端一弹，看着那个头不小的家伙随之抖动，就像一个按耐不住的新娘，等不及新郎归，就先偷偷的从裙侧边探出头，被前液湿润的龟头就像新娘动情的好奇眼，在见一面前烁烁发亮，而他眼里也迸着光。有趣啊。  
见一的行为气的展正希牙痒，刚安静不久的嘴又张牙舞爪起来，“干你伢老子祖宗！”  
“那我就要操翻你孙子的爷爷。”  
“来啊！”  
其实展正希烧糊的脑袋里哪弄得清见一所说话里的关系，只是单纯着年轻气盛，负气顶嘴，谁怕谁。所以当见一将那一管润滑剂如数挤进他的身体里时，惊的他，连带着嚣张的阴茎，都被吓得萎靡。  
七：  
展正希因为见一的动作而浑身绷紧，连绸带都摩擦着金属杠发出的‘嘎嘎’的声音，来为展正希放出发不出的叫喊。润滑剂冰凉的温度带来的刺激，让展正希就像一直被惹毛的大型猫科动物，浑身肌肉颤抖的就像是那些炸起的毛。“我一定会把你揍成狗屎！！！”  
“我知道知道啦”见一抚顺着展正希的短发吻了下去，纯情的就像晨间剧里男女主角的初吻，就像暖男安抚自家脾气不好的猫。“那也先让我操完再说嘛”扔下手中空掉的皮管，一只大手就这样肆无忌惮的摸上了狮子的屁股，揉揉捏捏。“男子汉一言九鼎可是你教我的呢”轻松的话语，下流的动作，见一想欢呼。摸上这块地方可是他的梦想之一，见一发誓，即使抛却与性事有关的一切染色，展正希的屁股这也绝对是人类的骄傲！无论是从观赏角度来说，还是现在的手感，都是好到要上瘾的程度。  
展正希只觉得脑袋一阵发懵。润滑剂冰凉的刺激其实很快就被体内的高温带去，这时，真正的灾难才刚刚发生，那些被融化的液体，涨满了他一肚子，最要命的是那种被塞满禁处的黏糊感，哽着他脏话都吐的急促而不自然了。  
骂不出就别骂了嘛，别为难自己。像无奈一般，见一吻上了展正希喋喋不休又哆哆嗦嗦的双唇，一手拖着展正希的圆滚的屁股，另一手将展正希的腿架在自己的腰上，让他的热乎的阴茎抵上他的裙边，故意抬动大腿，让它在上面来回蹭动。  
展正希感觉自己的头皮像被雷轰了一把，先不论前端被粗粝的蕾丝布料堪称施虐的对待，仅是从后方传递过来的刺激，就够让展正希惊吓到嗝不出声。那些不属于体内的液体，随着展正希被迫抬起的腿，就像一条一条得到舒展空间的小蛇，带着黏糊的质感在他体内里横冲直撞，朝着穴口扭动，探头探脑。液体滑动带来丝丝麻麻的痒，让展正希就像背部被扎满了针刺一般，浑身不适，是一种难言的恶心与恐惧。  
虽然见一看不见，但通过托着展正希屁股的手，他也能想象，这紧绷到颤抖的肌肉，将那被涨满的小口闭的有多紧。微微调整了一下重心，见一像分开含苞的玫瑰一样，轻轻的拨开花瓣，可它却又很快的合拢。食指被浅浅的吃进了股缝之中。“希希，你这么热情让我都有点怕啊” 见一轻嘟着嘴，一脸无辜，好像被欺负的是他一样。可手上的动作却不受肌肉压迫，强行的弯曲关节，坏心的用指甲刮搔着周围的褶皱，满意的听见展正希那被扼杀在吼间的闷声。可爱到让人无法自拔啊。  
过分敏感的处子身，让仅仅是指尖的进入就像是在天使蛋糕里吃到了大蒜，充满心扉的咒骂与反胃，冲红的眼是被紧张的呼吸给憋出来的，身体本能的做出着排斥反应，却不料，见一就这样顺势就着放松的穴口，滑了进来。！  
见一没想到他会忽然松口，及时的打住随着惯性还想往前冲的手指，即使在这难有的温软紧致的肠壁中这很不易。那些过量的润滑剂，就像是将他的手指当成了引流管，沿着修长的指骨，粘稠而缓缓的滴下。他当然知道，挤进去的是不止一次的量，可他担心，可他怕，他怕疯了这人会疼，会受伤。“不要流泪啊正希，我错了对不起你别哭”他有些惊慌的吻去展正希憋红双眼里终于盛不住的泪。  
“我操你啊老子又不是个娘们！”展正希的嗓子比之前更哑，更低，“要干快干！”也更诱惑。  
八：  
当第三根手指的进入时，展正希双腿一软，这是再多润滑剂也藏不住的极限，紧拽着双拳，还好他不用担心自己是否会那么没种的在见一面前跌倒。而见一，似乎看透了他的心事，腾出一手，迅速的解开了束缚他手腕的裙带。忽然没了头顶牵吊的力量，展正希就像是重回地球引力的钢珠，下落的身体像是迎合着见一的手指，被捅入的更深，操！展正希就像是被烫着屁股一样，也不顾手臂的酸疼，猛然的一手抱住见一的脖子，吊在了人身上。  
“你这样可让我很难忍呢希希”见一微微偏头，鼻尖全是他身上散发出来的好闻味道，无论是肥皂的清香，还是汗液的活力，只要是他的，他都爱到无法自拔。调整了一下姿势，见一仍在极力克制下缓慢却明显缺乏耐性的再多扩展了几下后，砰的一身，将人压在了柜门上。  
后面手指的退出，让展正希有点失神，连被撞击的背部疼痛也全然无视。明明应该是要松一口气的，为什么……就像是被妹妹拜托代玩的养成游戏，虽然很恶心可看好不容易熬到要嫁人了却被要求换回帐号一样…不甘心的空虚啊。  
见一看着一脸苦海深仇的展正希有点想笑，又在想什么游戏？像是要引起他的注意力一样，见一难得粗鲁的重新架起展正希的双腿来到腰间，满意的收到展正希的眼光，朝他邪魅的说道：“夹紧我咯，我可要进来了”  
展正希眼眸与心脏都骤然一紧，见一的肩膀成了他唯一的浮木，收紧着手臂，将头埋进。他从来没有进入过任何一个人，更没有被任何人进入过，所以展正希不知道，一场标准的性爱是种什么样的体验，更别提这种男性与男性之间的行为了，只要用脑袋想想，就只觉得这种雄性荷尔蒙与睾酮素间的碰撞最后只会变成肾上腺素间的身体碾压。与打架有何不同？难怪这家伙从小就强大不起来，操人也操的那么婆婆妈妈，柔你妈逼的似水！  
然后，展正希就有生以来第一次想嚼断自己的舌根，为自己说的话后悔。  
见一每一次的顶入都精准而有力，他不用看展正希脸上的表情，只需透过肩上被咬的力道，就知道，自己把人干的有多爽。而他，不用说，幸福的糖水就像自己身下的粗大一样，早就让他胀着发疼，展正希温暖柔软的甬道，即使不需要用射精来润色，他就宛如置身于天堂之中。  
展正希就这样被挂在见一身上，被操弄着，喘息的声音都盖不过身下传来的润滑剂与前液在他体内噗哧噗哧的淫靡水声，他双脸发烧，脑袋浆糊，全身像被化成水一样无力。随着见一的不断顶入，他湿漉漉的阴茎被夹在两人的腹间，那条该死的裙子，仍在不断的摩擦着他，粗粝的布料将他最脆弱的地方摩的血丝交织，疼痛，很痛，却又格外舒服，  
就像这场性交一样。  
展正希是紧绷着身体，操骂着一句本土脏话射了出来。  
“操！”见一也难得的说出来一句脏话。他本想在这体内多沉浸一会，但高潮后的展正希本能缩紧了甬道，本身就缠着紧的媚肉，更是热情成一团，朝他阴茎施加着压力，不断刺激。他怕自己真的一个晃神就要缴械投降，一泻千里，射在这人体内。即使不舍，见一却果断的将自己阴茎拔出。他们俩之间是展正希刚射出，还带着体温的精液，疲软红肿的阴茎就搭在他的腹上。见一红着眼，克制着自己将人轻柔的放下，随后，一把扯开这该死的裙子，紧紧的将人揽入怀中，握住他们俩的阴茎，摩擦起来，用自己的体液，盖上了他的精液，最后交汇在一起。  
他怎么忍心让这人为自己难堪。  
九：  
“晚上请我吃面”

“唉？好啊好啊希希！要不我下面给你吃？”

展正希这一拳打的干净又利落。

谢谢食完。v


End file.
